Humanité Tome 1 - Confiance
by Elpiros999
Summary: Dans l'univers créé par Robert Kirkman, replongez dans ce monde apocalyptique en suivant la survie de Emma, une jeune femme comme vous, comme moi... Ses choix, ses rencontres, ses sentiments auront des conséquences... parfois même différentes de celles espérées...
1. I - Seule au monde

_"Quand le ciel bas et lourd pèse comme un couvercle_

 _Sur l'esprit gémissant en proie aux longs ennuis,_

 _Et que l'horizon embrassant tout le cercle_

 _Il nous verse un jour noir plus triste que les nuits"_

En écrivant ces lignes, Baudelaire n'imaginait probablement pas que le monde tel qu'il le connaissait se transformerai en ÇA.

Assise sur le canapé modeste d'un sombre salon qu'elle avait découvert à peine une heure plus tôt, Emma lisait cet exemplaire des "Fleurs du mal", un recueil du célèbre poète Charles Baudelaire. Elle se souvenait vaguement l'avoir étudié au lycée. Ses beaux yeux verts émeraude parcouraient les lignes lentement. Sa mâchoire crispée cachait de petites dents encore blanches malgré sa nouvelle vie, et les lignes dessinant son visage permettaient à quiconque de comprendre que la jeune femme devait SURVIVRE.

Un craquement retenti derrière, elle tourna la tête et senti ses cheveux légers et fins frapper ses épaules dénudées. Mis à part ce vieux débardeur blanc, rouge sang par endroit ainsi qu'un jean troué au niveau du genoux droit, Emma n'avait pas collectionné beaucoup de vêtements. Malgré tout elle avait ses immortelles Rangers noirs et abîmée qui lui permettait de longs et fastidieux voyages à pied.

Elle déposa son livre prêt d'elle et porta sa main à la ceinture qui entourait solidement sa taille. Sous ses doigts, elle senti le bois solide qui formait le manche de son couteau de chasse. Une arme précieuse en ces temps sombres. Immobile, calme mais toujours vigilante et prête à agir, elle tendit l'oreille. Rien. Rien à part ces grognements et bruits de pas lourds qui étaient maintenant devenus une berceuse pour tout survivant.

Enfin, Emma cligna des yeux et retourna à son occupation, décidant que le bruit n'était pas un signe de danger. Lire lui rappelait le monde dans lequel elle était née, le monde dans lequel on allait voir des gens que l'on connaissait, puis on passait des heures à parler, rigoler, s'amuser. On croisait des gens que l'on saluait parfois sans même les connaître, par politesse. On pleurait de la perte d'un proche, puis le but était de continuer sa vie malgré tout.

Aujourd'hui, la mort était omniprésente, elle était l'âme de ces êtres dehors, elle était le compagnon de voyage de chacun des vivants, elle était l'image qui hantait les plus désespérés.

Cinq mois plus tôt, alors que Emma était en cours, elle se souvient encore avoir entendu ces quelques rumeurs concernant une nouvelle "maladie". Au début Emma croyait à une mauvaise blague, mais l'information avait été rapidement été confirmée officiellement. Certes, le gouvernement jurait qu'il pouvait gérer la situation, mais tout le monde en parlait. Peu à peu, on avait eu peur. "Même moi", pensa Emma. Des cas apparaissaient dans le monde entier. À la télé, en quelques jours, toutes les chaînes parlaient déjà de "zombies". Les grands du monde avaient commencé à organiser des conférences, discussions d'urgence... bref, le genre d'informations qui ne rassurent personne. Beaucoup ont commencé à parler de fin du monde, surtout les Américains d'ailleurs. De leur côté, Emma et ses amies préféraient ne pas dramatiser. Très vite, les armées du monde furent mobilisées. Des camps de quarantaine furent mis en place. Les scientifiques avaient le devoir de travailler à un rythme intense. Puis le gouvernement avait commencé à placer des sièges sur toutes les villes qui semblaient être touchées. Par chance, Emma ne faisait parti d'aucune d'entre elles. L'épidémie ne faisait que progresser, surtout dans les grandes villes. Suite aux sièges, les chaînes de télé furent nombreuses à arrêter de transmettre. Les quelques unes d'entre elles qui diffusaient encore montraient des images choquantes : des cadavres ambulants qui attaquaient la foule. Alors l'armée dû se faire plus présente encore. Des renforts furent appelés en Inde, aux États-Unis, en Allemagne.., mais jamais aucun pays ne pouvait libérer ses troupes. L'armée dû admettre qu'elle était dépassée par la situation. C'est alors que de grosses émeutes ont débuté partout dans le pays. Les chaînes diffusaient presque toutes des messages automatiques du gouvernement, demandant de rester chez soit et de respecter les ordres de l'armée ou autre membre du service publique. La communication devenait rare. Les opérateurs avaient aussi cessé de fournir le réseau. En quelques semaines, tout vira au cauchemar. Emma se souvenait encore de ce Samedi matin, quand Mélissa, une amie, avait décidé de rejoindre sa famille en hâte pour avoir des nouvelles. Elle était aussi sa colocataire. Le même jour Emma avait décidé de quitter la ville dans laquelle elle étudiait. Elle était de taille raisonnable et n'avait été que peu touchée par le virus, même si depuis quelques jours, les gens se voyaient pour partager leurs angoisses communes.

En fin d'après-midi, Emma s'était retrouvée seule dans une petite forêt, dans un espace dédié aux pique-nique. Il y avait quelques tables en bois accompagnées de bancs de la même matière...

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi se remémorer ces événements en boucle ? À quoi bon. Depuis qu'elle avait fuit, elle n'avais plus revu quiconque de censé. Seuls ces choses qui ne pensaient qu'à dévorer de la chair fraîche. La jeune femme senti des frissons lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale. Puis elle soupira. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, et ce qu'elle vit n'était pas très différents des précédentes maisons qu'elle avait occupé depuis le drame : meubles poussiéreux, objets peu rangés qui témoignaient d'une fuite soudaine et précipitée... sans oublier l'éclaboussure rouge écarlate qui s'étalait sur un mur près de l'entrée. Le sang de l'un d'EUX. Emma se leva et se dirigea doucement vers une fenêtre. Elle écarta le rideau juste assez pour y passer un œil et observa la route qui passait devant la maison. Emma l'avait choisie car elle était à 6 kilomètres de la ville la plus proche. Et malgré les ordres du gouvernement, elle avait compris que c'était dans ces fourmilières géantes que le danger était le plus présent. Aux alentours, seule une autre petite maison était dressée, sans vie.

"Je la fouillerai demain". Elle laissa re-tomber le rideau et au même instant, un son attira son attention : un moteur. Un gros moteur. Sans hésiter, Emma se dirigea sur un beau fusil de précision qu'elle balança rapidement dans son dos. Puis elle monta à l'étage et observa par une des fenêtres qui lui donnaient le meilleur point de vue. À 500 mètres d'elle, "au nord", la jeune femme pouvait observer un imposant 4*4 noir qui se dirigeait vers la seconde maison. Déjà, sept créatures avançaient dans leur direction. Intriguée, Emma observa la scène, attendant de voir comment allaient se débrouiller ces personnes. L'attente ne fut pas longue. En effet, deux silhouettes sortirent du véhicule, chacun une arme de corps à corps à la main, et ils se lancèrent sur les zombies sans hésiter. "Des haches, plutôt efficace". Après quelques coups secs, les deux silhouettes restèrent quelques instants dehors afin de jeter un dernier coup d'oeil, puis elles entrèrent avec précaution dans la maison, suivi d'une troisième qui était sorti du véhicule après le massacre. Emma ne savait pas quoi penser. Ces personnes semblaient maîtriser le combat face aux créatures, même si niveau stratégie et discrétion, ils avaient des choses à revoir... dans tout les cas, ça faisait trop longtemps que la jeune femme était seule. Et qui sait, ses nouveaux voisins allaient peut-être l'emmener dans un camp de réfugiés, peut-être qu'ils étaient en expédition pour ramener des survivants. "Ou peut-être qu'ils sont là pour piller et tuer". La tête droite, Emma prit sa décision, si au levé du soleil ils n'étaient pas partis, elle irait les voir... sans violence...


	2. II - Meurtriers

II. Meurtriers

Sous la pluie battante, Emma avançait prudemment en direction de la maison voisine. Le 4×4 n'était plus là. "Mais il y a encore une personne à l'intérieur", murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. En effet, avant de quitter son refuge, Emma avait observé quelques temps les mouvements des trois personnes. Deux d'entres eux avaient prit le véhicule puis s'étaient éloignés en direction d'une ville qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Par contre, la troisième personne était rentrée et personne n'avait remarqué qu'a quelques centaines de mètres se trouvaient quelqu'un de bien vivant, comme eux. Quelqu'un qui réfléchissait, contrairement aux "zombies".

Arrivée debout devant la porte, la jeune femme se demanda comment elle devait réagir. Frapper ? Et si quelqu'un tirait des rafales de balles à travers la porte afin de lui percer le corps ? Entrer en défonçant la porte ? Dans ce cas, faire du copinage deviendrait compliqué.

Emma hésita un instant puis se décida enfin : elle leva le poing et frappa trois coups secs et distincts avant de se placer sur le côté, la main à sa ceinture. Elle perçu des mouvements derrière le panneau. Puis elle prononça d'une voix assez élevée pour être entendue de l'intérieur :

\- Je ne veux pas de problèmes. Puis, ne recevant aucune réponse :

\- Je ne suis pas mordue, je vais bien, je cherche juste de l'aide.

Surtout, passer pour quelqu'un de fragile, cela va rassurer la personne à l'intérieur.

\- Mettez vous face à la porte, les mains sur la tête ! cria une voix masculine à l'intérieur.

Emma hésitait... elle n'avait pas confiance. On était plus dans des jeux vidéos, une seule balle pouvait la tuer, la paralyser à vie... alors elle se décida et fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

\- Parfait, maintenant met toi dos à la porte !

Elle se retourna et presque instantanément elle entendu un cliquetis qui indiquait l'ouverture de la porte. Emma était à deux ou trois mètres de cet inconnu qui, à sa voix semblait avoir plus peur qu'autre chose. Emma saisi l'occasion du silence :

\- Tu as déjà été confronté à des êtres humains... je veux dire, encore vivants ?

\- Je... ou... oui bien sûr.

Les derniers mots se voulaient sûrs et persuasif, ce qui ne fonctionnait pas avec la jeune femme.

\- Écoute je ne veux pas de soucis. Si je suis venu, c'était pour tenter, pourquoi pas, une éventuelle alliance ?

Elle entendu les bruits de pas s'approcher d'elle. L'homme se trouvait maintenant juste derrière elle. Elle senti une main tenter de lui retirer le fusil qu'elle avait placé dans son dos. Sans hésiter elle fit volte-face tout en balançant son coude dans la tête de l'homme. Celui-ci, surpris, tomba au sol, complètement abasourdis.

Emma le regarda de haut, avant de dire sèchement :

\- C'est MON arme, si j'avais voulu te tuer avec, ce serai déjà fait, compris ?

Toujours sonné, le jeune homme (il ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans) tenta de répondre quelque chose que Emma ne saisi pas tout de suite.

\- On peut parler maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête tout en se relevant, plein de boue.

\- Je... je m'appelle Kévin, prononça-t-il tant bien que mal.

\- C'est cool , on peut rentrer Kévin ?

Il eu l'air surpris puis ils entrèrent tout les deux dans la maison. Kévin n'était pas très musclé, les cheveux bruns, les yeux bleus clairs, il ne semblait pas très malin. Il invita Emma à s'assoir, à la table qui trônait au milieu de ce qui semblait être la cuisine.

\- Bon écoute, là je suis seul mais j'ai deux amis qui vont bientôt revenir et...

\- Ils viennent de partir.

\- Euu... ouai... mais tu vois, d'ici une heure ou deux ils seront là et vaut mieux pour toi que tu sois loin.

Emma se leva d'un coup, le regard sombre.

\- C'est des menaces ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

Kévin eu l'air surpris.

-Non pas du tout, pardon je me suis mal exprimé. C'est juste que... disons que les _autres_ , ils sont partisans du truc de n'avoir confiance en personne. Mais vraiment en personne.

\- Toi, ils t'ont fait confiance non ?

Kévin annonça difficilement :

\- L'un d'eux est mon frère, l'autre c'est son meilleur pote. S'ils m'avaient croisé en tant que parfait inconnu, ils m'auraient...

Kévin se racla la gorge.

\- Enfin voilà quoi... dans tout les cas s'ils reviennent et qu'il y a embrouilles, je serai avec eux. Alors je préfère que tu parte.

\- Ils ont déjà tué ?

Emma gardait toujours une voix froide et distante, presque menaçante. Sans répondre, le jeune homme fixa ses pieds.

Emma soupira puis se tourna vers la porte.

\- Attend ! Kévin avait la voix qui tremblait.

Emma se tourna de nouveau vers lui. Il évita son regard et dit :

\- Ils ont déjà tué... juste pour tuer. Tu sais, moi je suis pas pour. Je ne fais que suivre parce que si j'avais été seul, il y a longtemps que je serai là, quelque part, dehors, à errer à la recherche de chair fraîche. Et ça je veux pas.

Maintenant, Kévin tremblait physiquement, son regard était plongé dans ses souvenirs, comme s'il revoyait toutes ces scènes horribles.

\- Cet homme qu'on a croisé, il était âgé mais était encore en pleine forme. Il nous a vu et avait sourit, le genre de sourire que ferai un papi devant son petit fils. Il a tendu les bras, les yeux brillants, puis...

Kévin leva son regard vers celui de Emma.

\- Puis ils l'ont abattu.

Ses yeux brillaient, Kévin était totalement secoué par ce retour en arrière qui semblait l'avoir marqué à vie.

\- Je suis désolée, prononça simplement Emma, réellement touchée par le jeune homme. Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi, prend des affaires et viens, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il faut. On part loin.

Il secoua la tête.

\- C'est mon frère.

\- Il s'en sort parfaitement tout seul, et ce qu'il fait ne te plaît pas. Tu as bien vu, je ne suis pas comme ça.

\- C'est mon frère !

Cette fois, Kévin avait crié. Il avait de la rage dans les yeux.

Emma recula de deux pas, surprise par sa réaction.

\- Comme tu veux.

Cette fois elle se retourna et, sans hésitation ouvrit la porte, rejoigna le terrain trempé avant de la claquer. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, pensa une dernière fois à Kévin, au sort auquel elle l'avait abandonné. Puis elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea de nouveau vers sa dernière demeure...


	3. III - La menace du temps

III. La menace du temps

Lorsque l'on est un bon survivant, on agit comme une fourmi : avant que l'hiver n'arrive, on prévoit des provisions dans un endroit précis, endroit qui sert pour dormir et vivre sans craindre de mourir de froid. Tout ça, Emma le sait déjà. Mais elle sait aussi qu'elle est une "louve solitaire", qu'elle voyage seule, et qu'en étant seule, elle ne peut prendre le risque de se poser quelque part. Pour elle, le choix est simple : tu es le chasseur ou la proie. Or Emma a fait son choix, et elle ne le regrette pas.

Au loin, l'orage gronde toujours, mais la pluie s'est interrompue. À part les gros nuages noirs, seul le vent rappel que la saison meurtrière approche à grands pas.

Vidant rapidement une canette de Raviolis de premiers prix volés dans une maisonnette non loin de là, Emma observe le petit lapin qui à l'air perdu juste devant elle.

Les oreilles tendues, les yeux vifs, l'animal semble chercher quelques chose, comme si lui aussi tentait de trouver de la nourriture dans ce monde en proie à la destruction.

Emma jeta la boîte de conserve dans sa direction et s'amusa de le voir fuir, inquiet. Elle se leva et observa les environs. Elle était au milieu d'un bois voisin d'une petite ville aux apparences calme.

Décidée, Emma se dirigea vers les premières ruelles désertes, aillant en tête l'idée de récupérer des munitions ou toute autre arme pouvant aider à la _survie_.

Même si son fusil était beau et lui donnait une apparence menaçante, Emma devait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de cartouches.

Elle se souvient avoir trouvé l'arme dans une boutique pour chasseurs, elle avait alors prit à la volée quelques poignées de cartouches, dont beaucoup ont servi pour s'entraîner. Aujourd'hui, elle se retrouve avec 5 balles chargées, plus les 3 qui traînent au fond de sa poche. Main gauche à la ceinture, Emma progresse en direction des premiers bâtiments de la ville morte. Elle se retrouve rapidement seule au milieu d'une rue, où seul le son sourd de ses rangers au style militaire raisonnent. Elle se plante là quelques secondes, puis entre dans une première maison avec précaution. Durant toute la mâtiné, -ou l'après-midi d'ailleurs, elle ne savait plus très bien- Emma fouilla les vieilles bâtissent abandonnées. Elle mit la main sur quelques conserves, qu'elle fourra dans un grand sac à dos qui faisait facilement deux fois la largeur de la jeune femme ainsi que la moitié de sa hauteur. Elle récupéra un paquet d'allumettes humide, une petite lampe torche, de petites bouteilles d'eau, une canette de coca qu'elle vida d'une traite, sans se poser de questions, ainsi qu'une hache, qu'elle hestima comme étant trop imposante pour "le petit bout de femme" qu'elle était.

Épuisée, elle décida de chercher des boutiques ou magasins spécialisés qui lui offrirait tout de suite ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle passa devant une vitrine dans laquelle étaient exposés des mannequins portant différents styles de vêtements, plus ou moins classes, plus ou moins habillés...

Autrefois, Emma se serai imaginée dans certaines de ces tenues. Elle serait même entrée dans la boutique, pensant déjà à ce qu'elle pourrait acheter. Aujourd'hui, n'importe qui en la voyant comprendrai qu'elle n'en avait plus grand chose à faire de son style vestimentaire. Poursuivant son chemin, elle jeta des regard à droite et à gauche, souhaitant dénicher la perle rare. Malgré son air calme, détendu mais toujours froid et menaçant, Emma était inquiète. Comment se faisait-il que cette petite ville soit totalement _déserte_. C'est en tournant au coin de la rue suivante qu'elle compris ce qu'il se passait. Ouvrant ses grands yeux verts émeraude, son regard fût d'abord traversé par la surprise, puis passa une légère lueur de doute qui céda sa place à la peur. Enfin, le froid repris sa place, accompagné de la détermination et de cette impressionnante image de courage.

Comme d'habitude, Emma allait réfléchir, choisir, agir. Et tout ça le plus vite possible... quoi que dans la situation actuelle, la première étape demanderai plus de temps que prévu...


	4. IV - Sacrifice

IV. Sacrifice...

Maintenant face au spectacle, on entendait clairement cet orchestre de l'enfer, jouant un air si horrible que les zombies eux-mêmes devaient vouloir se boucher les oreilles. À la porte d'entrée apparemment bien barricadé de l'épicerie "Chez Thomas", Emma pouvait apercevoir une véritable horde regroupant une bonne cinquantaine de morts-vivants, tous se poussant, comme des ados affamés voulant passer à la cantine. Les premiers grattaient nerveusement aux portes vitrées et fermées, certains sans doute plus malins, donnaient des coups contre les carreaux. Mais ce qui fit que Emma ne prit pas la fuite, ce n'était pas la horde en elle même, mais le visage livide et tendu qu'elle avait cru apercevoir à travers l'une des fenêtres.

Après une vingtaine de secondes à ne pas bouger, Emma s'elança vers l'avant, sûre d'elle.

Si on avait mit le temps en suspens à ce moment, on aurait pu voir, en observant Emma, une louve à la fois douce et féroce, agile et puissante. Ses yeux verts émeraude fixant son objectif, imperturbable, machoire crispée, prête à attaquer, les traits du visage durs et précis, témoignant d'une vie à l'état "sauvage".

Play.

Tout en s'éloignant de l'épicerie, Emma réfléchissait déjà aux risques et aux solutions possibles. Et si elle se manquait ? Et si la horde, dans un mouvement de groupe, réussissait à briser les vitres et dévorer toute la chair fraîche qui attendait, prise au piège ? Et si... Emma ne se laissa pas le temps de penser plus à tout ça et elle s'élança dans une ruelle apparemment désert et serra son fusil dans ses mains fermes. Elle respira profondément, sachant ce qui allait suivre son action, puis, le canon dirigé vers le ciel, elle tira un coup sec, puissant, mais surtout très bruyant...

Elle eu l'impression que quelqu'un venait de sonner de grosse cloches au sein même de son crâne. La vision devenue trouble, elle faillit perdre l'équilibre et cru sentir son arme glisser le long de son bras droit. En fait, elle avait l'impression d'avoir été droguée, mais en réalité, le coup de feu, tiré si prêt de ses oreille, avait résonné et l'avait complètement déboussolée, assommé. D'ailleurs, d'un point de vue extérieure, la jeune femme paraissait maintenant si fragile, si innocente... avec les paupières qui vacillaient, la bouche à demi ouverte, comme celle d'un mort, les traits étrangement détendus. Elle avait aussi la tête qui peinait à tenir droite et vacillait, ainsi que les bras qui tombaient le long du corps. Bref, en quelques secondes, Emma était passé de l'état d'une louve puissante à celui d'un de ces monstres sans conscience.

Tout en essayant de se ressaisir physiquement, Emma tentait d'estimer le temps qu'il lui restait avant de devenir un "open bar" pour zombies. Elle tituba quelques secondes puis, secouant la tête, elle se mit à avancer difficilement vers une ruelle sombre. "Ressaisit toi, après avoir traversé tant de choses, tu vas pas crever comme ça ! ". La jeune femme se parlait elle-même, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. D'ailleurs elle s'était plusieurs fois demandé pourquoi, et à chaque fois en était venue à la conclusion que cela était dû à son côté solitaire, se retrouver souvent seul et avec soi-même comme unique allié. Encore une fois, Emma était seule et ne pouvait compter sur personne pour se tirer de là. Retrouvant un peu de ses moyens, elle saisi un barreau de l'échelle qui se trouvait devant elle, permettant de rejoindre le toit d'un petit kebab turc, qui devait probablement satisfaire une partie des habitants du coin. Tremblente sous les efforts qu'elle s'efforçait de faire, elle se hissa sur le toit. Sous elle, Emma pouvait déjà entendre les sons gluants, visqueux des boyaux à l'air libre, les sons nerveux et secs des mâchoires qui claquaient...

"Maintenant, deuxième partie du plan..."


	5. V - Inutile

V. ...Inutile

Lorsque Emma s'était mise en tête l'idée de sauver ce ou ces personnes dans l'épicerie, elle ne l'avait pas fait simplement de bonne grâce. Qu'elle soit l'héroïne d'une série ou le gentil figurant d'un film, Emma était, comme tout être humain restant, une survivante. Lorsque l'on survie dans ces conditions, on ne va pas sauver quelqu'un juste par envie de faire le bien. Dans ce monde, il n'y avait plus de bonnes ou de mauvaises personnes, il y avait juste des survivants.

Alors en prenant la décision d'aider la ou les personnes de l'épicerie, Emma réfléchissait comme une survivante.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, la jeune femme avait constaté avoir effectivement laissé tomber son fusil, qui devait maintenant être piétiné par les morts à quelques mètres de là. Puis elle s'était élancée rapidement sur un toit voisin, avant d'apercevoir deux silhouettes fuir en direction du Nord, sans un regard en arrière. Avant de s'élancer derrière eux, Emma eu le temps de voir que, mis à part une pelle et un vieux balais taché de sang, les deux hommes n'étaient pas armés.

Sans oser crier, la jeune femme avait suivi ses deux protégés durant prêt de cinq minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent la ville et foncent en direction d'un arbre isolé. Évidemment, ce n'était pas l'arbre que les hommes cherchaient à rejoindre, mais bien le petit véhicule d'occasion qui semblait en bon état comparé aux autres carcasses aperçues un peu partout. Sans prendre la peine de se retourner, Emma compris que la horde de morts-vivants les avait eux aussi suivis. Alors que les deux hommes étaient à une vingtaine de mètre de la voiture, Emma tenta d'attirer l'attention avec un bref appel. L'un d'eux se retourna rapidement et eu l'air étonné de voir cette personne équipée d'un gros sac à dos leur courir après. Le premier grimpait déjà dans la voiture, essayant de la démarrer, tandis que le second rejoignait la place de passager, hésitant. Emma n'était plus qu'à une quinzaine de mètres quand le moteur se mit en marche.

Soudain, et probablement pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle eu un pincement au cœur, qui se transforma très vite en une étincelle de colère qui alluma en elle une rage brûlante. Ces cons n'allaient quand même pas démarrer et fuir, la laissant pour morte ? Surtout qu'elle venait de leur sauver la vie. Alors, poussant au maximum sur ses jambes, elle courut aussi vite que possible, supportant le poids du sac sur ses épaules.

Dix mètres. Le moteur gronda.

Huit mètres, les roues commençaient elles à tourner ?

Cinq mètres, effectivement, la voiture semblait avancer.

Dix mètres, le véhicule noir poussiéreux commençait à s'éloigner.

Cinquante mètre, une flamme s'alluma dans le regard de Emma.

Cent mètres, sa mâchoire se crispa.

Deux cent mètres, elle s'arrêta net.

Trois cent mètres, le sac à dos tomba sur le sol boueux.

Très loin, de l'état d'un monstre sans conscience, Emma passa à l'état d'une louve puissante... puissante mais surtout dangereuse...


	6. VI - Regrets

VI. Regrets

\- Merde mec ! Tu fous quoi là !

\- Je nous sauve la vie ! Espèce de con !

Pâle, essoufflé et prit de nausées suite au sprint qu'il vient de piquer, Martin ressent à la fois le soulagement d'avoir atteint le véhicule mais aussi une profonde blessure de voir la silhouette frêle et forte à la fois disparaître peu à peu derrière eux. À la place de conducteur, James, la trentaine, à des yeux noirs, il fronce les sourcils, comme pour cacher la honte qu'il ressent après avoir abandonné cette jeune femme qui leur avait pourtant sauvé la vie. Les cheveux noirs en batailles sur sa tête de forme ovale et les dents serrées, James regrettait déjà son geste, mais pour lui une chose était sûre : ils étaient vivants, et il était hors de question de faire demi-tour pour une fille qui devait déjà être en train de se faire dévorer. Un peu dur d'esprit, le père de famille n'avait pas revu sa fille de quatre ans, qui, au moment de fuir, était avec la mère, divorcée de James. Forcément dans sa tête, les choses ont vite fait de mal tourner. Dernièrement il était sans emploi et passait ses journées au bar ou sur son canapé, buvant des bières. Heureusement, cette situation devait commencé que depuis une semaine, le laissant aujourd'hui dans un état physique acceptable pour une survie, sans pour autant être très musclé.

Martin, plus jeune, la vingtaine, était brun avec de beaux yeux verts qui lui avaient valu plus d'un regard charmé de la part des jeunes filles au collège ou au lycée. Avec ses bras musclés et son dos en V, il était plus impressionnant que l'homme assis à côté, sur le siège conducteur. Cependant, en étudiant dirigé sport, il avait toujours son esprit d'avant, lorsque tout était normal. Et cela a le dont d'exaspérer James, qui le considère comme un enfant irresponsable. Martin doit bien l'admettre, s'il est toujours en vie, ce n'est que grâce à cet homme agaçant qui vient de commettre un acte horrible.

\- Cette fille...

James ne prit pas la peine de réagir.

Le silence demeura dans le véhicule pendant plusieurs longues minutes. En fait, cela était fréquent, les deux homme ne se connaissaient pas avant. Mais un soir, alors que Martin tentait désespérément d'échapper à quelques zombies, il avait vu cette petite voiture noir en faucher deux avant de s'arrêter devant lui. La fenêtre côte passager s'était ouverte et James, déjà froid à ce moment, lui avait crié de monter "vite !"

Depuis, ils ne se quittent plus. Entre temps ils avaient rencontré un vieux bûcheron du nom de Henry, celui-ci les avait accompagné près d'une semaine. Puis, un matin, au lieu de voir Henry se lever, il y avait une de ces créatures répugnante qui ne cherchait qu'à les dévorer. Le vieil homme avait l'air sympathique, pourtant il n'a pas jugé utile de les prévenir qu'il avait été mordu au cours d'une excursion tout les trois. Évidemment, c'est James qui avait abattu le cadavre ambulant, Martin ne se sentant pas capable de briser le crâne de ce qu'il voyait encore comme étant Henry.

Bref, depuis, James a beaucoup de mal à faire confiance à d'autres personnes. Et s'il fait confiance à Martin, c'est probablement parce que celui-ci ne s'en sortirai jamais seul, qu'il à besoin de James.

Maintenant calme, Martin se mordait la joue de l'intérieur en repensant au visage en détresse de la jeune femme derrière eux.

\- Si on l'avait attendu, on serai mort avec elle, mon gars, dit James d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

\- Ouai... articula difficilement Martin.

\- Hé, ressaisi toi là.

\- Toi ressaisi toi !

\- Baisse d'un ton.

\- Mais réfléchi un peu ! Il reste combien de types dans ce bordel d'après toi ?

\- Écoute je compr...

\- Sept milliard ? Non, il en reste plus qu'une poignée. On peut pas se permettre de penser qu'à nous !

Martin sentait ses joues s'enflammer, il sentait qu'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter là. Mais James prit le relai :

\- Et Henry ? Tu t'en souviens de ce gars qui aurait pu nous tuer ? Rêve pas gars, tout le monde pense pas comme toi, les gens veulent survivre, pas faire du copinage.

\- Sauf qu'ils ne pensent pas tous comme toi non plus ! C'est pas un jeu là, on cherche pas à faire le plus de morts ! Si cette fille avait pas été là, on serai mort dans cette épicerie.

\- Ok, vas-y, tu propose quoi ?

\- Il faut être plus nombreux, s'installer, reconstruire quelque chose de concret.

\- T'es sérieux ? T'as fumé quoi ?

Martin commençait à en avoir marre, plus la discussion progressait, plus le visage de James lui était désagréable.

\- On est en stress permanent là, à chaque fois c'est pile ou face, autant on peut s'en tirer avec plein de provisions que le lendemain on peut se retrouver condamnés à mort dans une épicerie !

Martin resta plusieurs secondes à attendre une réponse mais James fixait la route, la bouche fermée. Martin soupira et regarda par la fenêtre, se demandant si cela servait encore à quelque chose de lutter. Puis, contre toute attente, James brisa le silence :

\- Tu as raison...

Dans un crissement de pneu, la voiture tourna à 90 degré vers la gauche avant de reprendre sa course, plus rapide et confiante cette fois.

\- On change de stratégie.

Une nouvelle lueur passa dans les yeux de James, qui semblait voir un nouvel horizon...


	7. VII - Questionnement

VII. Questionnement

 _Lorsque la fin est proche, que la mort nous tend les bras, on raconte que nous voyons tout au ralentis, que l'on a des souvenirs de toute notre vie qui défile, comme un résumé, un bilan... une conclusion à ce que l'on appel "la vie". Ce cours instant qui n'était qu'une seconde dans un siècle, une étincelle dans un soleil. Etait-ce vraiment important de vivre ? L'existence de telle ou telle personne pouvait-elle réellement importante dans l'avenir de l'immensité qui formait... le monde ? Monde corrompu dans lequel le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres. Monde dans lequel la cruauté des gens mène à la violation de la vie privée, à l'idée morbide d'espérer voir des évènements dramatiques aux informations. N'était-ce pas la façon de pensé des gens ? Bien sûr que si, seulement l'hypocrisie naturelle de l'Homme nous oblige à répondre que non. Qu'est-ce que la sociabilité qu'une simple forme de cette hypocrisie nous permettant de choisir nos fréquentations selon nos besoins. "Agir par intérêt", telle était la définition de l'Homme. Qui, en voyant sa vie en danger, prendra le risque de tout arrêter pour cette vieille femme qui de toute façon tombera dans ce ravin, ce petit garçon qui lâche son ballon en comprenant qu'il va être percuté par cette voiture rouge, cet étudiant d'habitude souriant qui ne voit pas venir le couteau de la folle du troisième étage... Peut-on condamner un lâche qui regarde le malheur envahir le monde plus qu'un autre qui brandit son couteau pour le provoquer ? Mais avant tout, peut-on juger l'inconnu ? Peut-on dire qu'une civilisation ne respecte pas les droits de l'Homme alors que nous même ne respectons pas leur droits de l'Homme ? N'est-ce pas égoïste et ethnocentriste de penser que nos lois devraient être internationales ? Comment juger ce qui est bon dans la vie alors que le principe de cette même vie est un mystère entier ? A partir de là peut-on juger que la mort est forcément sombre et mauvaise ?_

 _L'Homme ne peut se permettre de prononcer un jugement, et toute personne d'accord avec ça est en devoir de se demander si elle peut vraiment être d'accord avec ça._

Lorsque le sac s'est écroulé sur le sol, que le son des conserves cognant les unes contre les autres à retenti, Emma a eu l'impression d'être dans un film qui avançait au ralenti. Elle avait alors senti le moindre muscle de son corps, la moindre goutte de sueur glissant sur son front, elle avait même senti le petite coupure qu'elle serait faite il y a une semaine à la cheville, en sautant par dessus une fenêtre brisée. Une fine douleur aiguë, précise. Même au ralenti, la jeune femme avait senti le vent fouetter son corps, ses vêtements, ses cheveux. Ses cheveux blond foncés avaient d'ailleurs flottés en arrière, caressant ses épaules et sa nuque comme un souffle délicat. Et puis il y avait eu une partie moins agréable, lorsqu'elle avait senti la présence de la horde qui était juste derrière, cherchant à l'avaler tel un tsunami cherchant à couler une île innocente. Comme une seule créature, les zombies avançaient lentement vers la jeune femme, ou alors ils étaient déjà en train de l'attraper ? À ce moment précis, Emma se souvient avoir senti quelque chose lui brûler le corps de l'intérieur, puis ce qui devait arriver arriva : le vide noir... juste le néant...


	8. VIII - Nouveau départ

VIII. Nouveau départ

Martin était resté silencieux, à la fois heureux que James l'ai écouté mais aussi inquiet de ce qui allait maintenant se passer. N'osant pas prononcer le moindre mot, le silence resta présent dans le véhicule pendant une trentaine de minutes. Puis, préférant savoir à quoi il devait s'attendre, Martin questionna James qui lui répondait simplement :

\- Tu verras. Tu seras pas déçu.

Sa voix n'était pas froide, mais elle restait distante. Cependant, Martin aurai presque décelé une pointe de défi, d'ambition dans ces quelques mots. Et cela suffi à le rassurer. Il décida d'attendre que James décide de lui en dire plus.

C'est après avoir roulé tout l'après-midi et être arrivé au fin fond de la campagne, à cinq kilomètres de la ville -ou plutôt du village- la plus proche que James arrêta le véhicule noir, regarda droit devant lui, en hauteur, et sourit fièrement. Sans comprendre, Martin ouvrit la bouche pour le questionner mais le père de famille le coupa :

\- Qu'es-ce que tu en dis ?

Avec un mouvement de tête il indiqua ce qu'il regardait depuis leur arrêt. C'est alors que Martin leva les yeux et comprit l'idée de James.

\- Ouais mec, dit le jeune homme avec l'air d'un enfant de 4 ans devant ses cadeaux de noël.

Martin avala sa salive puis articula :

\- D'où tu connais cet endroit ?

James eu un sourire fier et répondu :

\- Un vieil oncle à moi que j'allais voir étant gosse. Crois moi avec les cousins, on faisait des sacrés parties de cache-cache.

\- Tu m'étonne...

Depuis quelques minutes, ils roulaient sur un chemin en terre qui les avait mené au pied d'une grande colline, sur laquelle se dressait d'imposants bâtiments qui servaient autrefois pour la ferme du fameux oncle. La surface paraissait... énorme, de plus en observant un peu plus les alentours, Martin comprit que cette colline était l'endroit idéal d'un point de vue stratégique : assez éloigné du monde urbain, diminuant les visites de zombies, un chemin de terre, permettant un accès simple à la zone, une colline élevée, permettant un excellent point de vue et surtout, une absence d'arbres rassurante, qui évitera toute surprise aux locataires de la colline. Les yeux brillants, Martin n'en revenait pas... enfin ils allaient peut-être pouvoir se poser quelques part, plus tranquillement que les dernières semaines et peut-être même en faire plus...


	9. IX - Méfiance

IX. Méfiance

Le soleil se leva sur le nouveau "camp" de Martin et James. Ce dernier était resté un grande partie de la nuit debout pour monter la garde. Comme d'habitude, Martin n'avait surveillé que quelques heures, n'insistant plus pour faire sa part du travail. James était un père qui avait prit l'habitude de veiller sur sa fille, et c'était sans doute cela qui faisait que aujourd'hui il veillait sur Martin. Malgré l'ambiance régulièrement tendue entre les deux hommes, due à leurs nombreuses différences, le jeune homme devait admettre qu'il appréciait James, son air dur et généralement sévère. Après tout, ils vivaient ensembles maintenant.

S'étirant rapidement, Marin jeta un œil par la fenêtre. Il estima qu'il devait être aux alentours de 6 heures du matin. Il enfila les chaussures boueuses laissées au pied du lit la veille et se leva. La chambre qu'il avait choisi était de taille raisonnable, un lit deux places plutôt confortable, un tableau représentant une belle mer des îles était accroché en face du lit, sans oublier le long miroir qui faisait quasiment la hauteur de la pièce, posé dans le coin à gauche du lit, prêt de la porte. Bref, une chambre banale. James avait choisit la chambre voisine, qui était similaire à celle-ci. L'Oncle devait avoir plusieurs chambres neutres pour recevoir de nombreux invités, car en faisant un tour de vérification rapide hier soir, les deux hommes avaient compté environ 6 chambres,"sans parler de celle du bas" , avait ajouté James, comme fier de présenter une si grande demeure à Martin. Ce dernier se leva et sorti de la chambre, peu rassuré pour le moment. Et pour cause, James avait assuré que le lieu était sûr, qu'il n'y avait probablement pas de zombies dans le coin, mais ils n'avaient fait qu'une brève fouille, sans vérifier chaque pièce. Mais c'est ce qui était prévu aujourd'hui, et Martin n'avait qu'une hâte, être sûr que tout soit sécurisé.

\- Bien dormi ? Demanda James, debout devant la fenêtre de la cuisine.

\- Oui, ça va. On fouille la propriété aujourd'hui, on est d'accord ?

James sembla hésiter un instant puis sourit.

\- Oui bien sûr, on est jamais sûr de rien avec ces choses.

Martin se senti déjà soulagé de voir qu'ils avançaient dans le même sens. Et en même temps, voir le sourire de James était tellement rare que cela lui réchauffa un peu le cœur, le réconfortant dans l'idée d'une nouvelle vie.

Toute la matinée, ils avaient retourné la maison, la grange à côté qui était en mauvais état, les bêtes avaient dû fuir, ils avaient aussi été faire un tour de la colline ainsi que du puis... tout était "propre". Seule la fausse sceptique, positionnée derrière la grange était... comment dire... Plutôt glauque. Lorsque les deux hommes avaient jeté un regard à l'intérieur, retenant des haut le cœur à cause de l'odeur de moisissure, ils avaient vu une bonne dizaine de cadavres, les crânes défoncés à l'intérieur. Martin avait alors eu un sursaut et c'était détourné pour vomir les deux œufs qu'il avait englouti quelques heures plus tôt. James, plus solide, s'était juste retourné, haussant les sourcils.

Assis autour de la table de la cuisine, les deux hommes discutaient après leur découverte. James pensait sincèrement que quelqu'un vivait, peut-être même encore en ce moment, sur la colline, ce qui expliquerait les corps de bouffeurs retrouvés dans la fausse.

\- Je sais pas mec...

\- Écoute Martin, on ne doit pas prendre de risques ok ? S'il y a encore quelqu'un qui vit ici, on doit se préparer, il est peut-être juste parti en ville chercher des provisions.

\- Pas faux, avec le peu de trucs qu'on a trouvé dans les placards.

En effet, en fouillant, les survivants avaient trouvé quelques conserves, des bouteilles de lait moisi, des tonnes de rouleau de papier toilette (une denrée rare), une petite pharmacie ne contenant que quelques boîtes déjà ouverte, ainsi que deux boîtes d'allumettes. Cependant, il y avait encore de l'eau courante dans la maison, -froide, dommage pour les douches- même si James conseillait de l'économiser, de plutôt se servir au puis. Ils avaient aussi trouvé une fourche ainsi qu'une autre vieille pelle. Les deux hommes avaient regroupé toutes leur trouvailles dans la cuisine, afin de ne pas trop s'éparpiller.

\- Bon, repris James, ce qu'on va faire, c'est qu'on va attendre ici en restant très vigilant. De toute façon je ne vois pas qui d'autre que mon oncle pourrait vivre ici.

-Ok ça me va...

Malgré ces derniers mots, Martin n'était pas du tout rassuré, il était même très inquiet...


	10. X - Partout

X. Partout...

Avant de se coucher, Martin aimait bien faire un petit footing, lorsque les choses étaient normales. Il sortait donc, écouteurs branchés, portable en poche, puis il courait doucement et toujours régulièrement pendant prêt d'une heure. Il était capable de faire mieux, mais cela lui suffisait pour se libérer de la vie quotidienne. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement le sprint, il préférait le côté "endurance" de la course, sans prise de tête. C'est la raison pour laquelle ce soir là, juste après avoir été fouiller la propriété avec James et que celui-ci soit partis ce poster à une fenêtre, Martin n'était pas content. Parce que dans la situation actuelle, il n'avais pas le choix : il devait sprinter.

Assis en tailleurs sur le sol dur, James observait les environs, dont le petit chemin de terre qui dévalait la colline. Au fond de lui, il espérait apercevoir le vieux tacot qui servait de voiture à son oncle, il espérait la voire grimper vers eux et voir sortir du véhicule cet homme au visage souriant, toujours aimable, généreux. Perdu dans ses pensés, James ne remarqua pas tout de suite la silhouette qui approchait en courant et en agitant les bras. En reconnaissant Martin, qui paraissait affolé, il se leva et saisi la fourche, posée contre le mur à côté de lui. Il dévala l'escalier et faillit percuter le jeune homme à l'entrée. Essoufflé, on voyait qu'il luttait pour prononcer des mots :

\- Il... il... pleins !

Il fit un mouvement des bras comme pour illustrer ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais James ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps, il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où venait Martin et, avec horreur, il vit que ce qu'il redoutait le plus était en train d'arriver : un groupe d'une vingtaine de mort-vivant, progressant vers eux d'un pas lent. James resta un instant là, sans savoir quoi faire, puis il se retourna et hurla :

\- Va prendre une pelle, on quittera pas les lieux !

\- Tu rigole ? On se tire mec, on est foutu là !

\- Essaye si tu veux, j'ai les clés.

En donnant sa réponse, James avait la rage dans les yeux, et Martin comprit tout de suite qu'il n'abandonnerai pas la ferme. Le père de famille, la tête bourdonnante, commença à avancer vers les morts, la fourche brandit. Le premier qui arriva à son niveau se fit transpercer le crâne sans difficulté. C'est après que les choses compliquèrent...

Ahurit devant ce spectacle, Martin resta bouche bée. "Cet homme est fou", pensa-t-il. Après que le premier corps se soit écroulé, James s'est vite retrouvé comme encerclé par les mordeurs. Sans perdre une minute, Martin se précipita dans la maison, puis vers la cuisine afin de récupérer une pelle, puis il courut le plus vite possible, priant pour que James ai tenu le coup. Lorsqu'il arriva de nouveau devant le spectacle, du sang giclait dans l'air, Martin cru même apercevoir un boyau propulsé plus loin. Réprimant son dégoût, il asséna un coup violent sur le crâne d'une créature, qui tomba au sol. Martin dû frapper une seconde fois pour lui briser définitivement le crâne et ainsi le rendre inoffensif. Durant quinze secondes -qui semblèrent être de longues minutes à Martin- une bataille sans relâche raisonnait dans plusieurs centaines de mètres aux environs. Puis Martin vit James sortir de la foule, plein de sang. Il passa derrière le jeune homme puis s'écroula. Seul face à six ou sept mort toujours debout, il brandit sa pelle, prêt à protéger son ami. Mais avant qu'il n'ai eu besoin de faire quoique ce soit, un coup de feu retenti et un crâne vola en éclat...


	11. XI - Oncle Daniel

XI. Oncle Daniel

Lorsque la détonation avait retenti, Martin avait alors pensé qu'il serait tombé en arrière, foudroyé et soulagé par cet ultime action. Quelqu'un qui mettrai fin à ses souffrances dans ce monde devenu un enfer. Mais en réalité, ce sont les mort-vivant qui s'écroulèrent, et plusieurs coups qui furent tirés. Quelqu'un les avait sauvé.

Encore sous le choque, Martin ne pouvait se lever du fauteuil en cuir marron sur lequel il était. Et il ne pouvait décrocher son regard du visage fermé de James, inconscient, allongé sur le canapé en face. Derrière lui, des bruits de pas résonnèrent.

\- Il va s'en tirer ? Demanda Martin au vieil homme qui venait s'asseoir prêt du blessé.

\- Je pense que les chances sont faibles, dit-il, sa voix fendue par une tristesse évidente.

Martin voulu dire quelque chose, mais il ne savait quoi. Il resta donc silencieux, une boule dans le ventre. James ne pouvait mourir, pas de cette façon, c'était trop bête. Et surtout, c'était de la faute de Martin. Daniel, qui était le nom de l'oncle de James, était rentré avec une vieille voiture qui faisait un bruit abominable et ne devait même plus avoir d'essuie-glace. En voyant ce qu'il se passait chez lui, il avait tout de suite sortie un petit pistolet, léger mais précis et rapide. Il avait alors tiré sur les mordeurs, sans chercher à connaître les intentions des deux hommes en danger. L'oncle tira le T-shirt de James afin d'observer ses blessures. La tête de Martin tourna, il commençait à se sentir très mal, son envie de vomir revint.

\- Je crois... commença Daniel, je crois qu'il a été mordu...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Interrogea tant bien que mal Martin, inquiet.

\- On a plus le choix, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, il faut l'abattre…

Il avait prononcé les derniers mots avec un froid impressionnant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Nous devons l'abattre. Même s'il n'avait pas été mordu c'est ce que nous aurions fait, on ne peut pas le laisser devenir l'un des leur.

\- Comment ça même s'il n'avait pas été mordu ?

Daniel fronça les sourcils puis continua :

\- Vous n'avez jamais fait attention ? Que vous mourriez d'une balle, d'une morsure ou de vieillesse, vous devenez l'une de ces choses.

\- Je...

\- Et pour information jeune homme, tant que tu ne leur perce pas le cerveau, ils ne mourront pas. Tu peux le couper les jambes, les bras, même la tête, celle-ci continuera d'essayer de dévorer la chair fraîche. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai ça proprement, pour lui.

Martin se leva et courra aux toilettes. En l'espace de quelques secondes, le gentil oncle était devenu un homme fort qui savait ce qu'il fallait faire, un homme qui n'échouait pas. Appuyé sur la cuvette, Martin entendis le cliquetis d'une arme que l'on charge. Il leva la tête, hésitant. Il avait encore le temps de se lever et de dire à Daniel d'attendre, de le laisser au cas où il y avait quelque chose à faire. Peut-être même lui parler un dernière fois ? Mais Martin baissa la tête et attendis. Au fond de lui, il savait que Daniel avait raison, comme il aurait eu raison pour Henry. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. La mort prenait les êtres vivant, et c'était ainsi qu'était la vie, définie par la mort. James avait vécu non pas en fonction de sa vie à lui, mais de celle à Martin. Il était quelqu'un de bien...

Coup de feu.

Larmes.


	12. XII - Deuil

XII. Deuil

Lorsque Henry était mort, ça avait été un coup dur pour Martin. Il avait alors eu l'impression de reculer de plusieurs cases dans le jeu de la survie. Il s'était retrouvé seul avec James, ce père de famille aux valeurs droites et son côté rude, mais qui veillait toujours à le garder en sécurité. Cette fois, avec la mort de James, même après un enterrement en règle, Martin avait l'impression de repartir à la case départ. Tout s'était écroulé autour de lui et même son envie de s'installer sur la colline était passée. Plus grand chose n'avait d'importance. Il y avait de la nourriture dans les placards ? D'ailleurs avait-il faim ? Il n'en savait rien mais il s'en foutait, James était _mort_ , et ça, ça avait de l'importance.

Mais pour Daniel, c'était loin de s'arrêter là, il voulait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là. Alors Martin lui expliqua en tout honnêteté la peur qui lui avait serré le ventre et comment il avait regardé James se faire recouvrir de rôdeurs. Il n'arrangea pas l'histoire en sa faveur, une partie de lui-même espérant que Daniel prendrai le fusil pour l'abattre. Mis le vieil homme resta juste à fixer le sol, comme s'il essayait d'imaginer la scène. Puis il leva les yeux vers Martin avant de dire :

\- C'est pas grave, mon gars, chacun gère ça comme il peut.

Puis il se leva du canapé sur lequel il était assis, face à Martin et prit la direction de la cuisine. Le jeune homme quand à lui était déboussolé, et voir le visage meurtri d'oncle Daniel lui faisait de la peine, il s'en voulait d'avoir arraché sans doute la seule famille qui lui restait.

Les jours qui suivirent, Daniel passait ses après-midi à faire des rush en ville afin de ramener de quoi vivre, pendant que Martin courait sur la colline, sans en descendre, se souvenant des conséquences de la dernière fois. Courir lui faisait du bien, lui permettait de remettre ses idées en places, mais il devait admettre qu'en ce moment, cela n'était pas simple. Une après-midi, un mort-vivant égaré avait atteint le sommet. Prix de panique, Martin avait dû assener une bonne dizaine de coups au mort avant que celui-ci ne s'arrête définitivement de bouger. Puis, comme le lui avait dit Daniel, il fallait jeter le corps dans la fausse sceptique.

Plus les jours passaient, plus Martin faisait le tri dans ses idées, plus il se rendait compte que Daniel allait travailler pour deux, plus il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas "rentable". Il mangeait comme une personne, mais aidait comme si il n'y avait personne. En fait il était un parasite. Et plus les jours passaient, plus cette idée le rongeait, il avait laisser mourir James, mais en plus il Daniel faire tout le travail. Ce vieil homme vivait depuis le début ici, sans avoir trop de problèmes ni avec les rôdeurs, ni avec les humains. Et maintenant il y avait un gars qui lui avalait toutes ses provisions. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Daniel l'acceptait. Martin, lui, ne pouvait pas…

En se levant ce matin là, Daniel avait eu une surprise, il découvrit un mot signé par Martin, sur la table de la cuisine :

 _"Merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, vous êtes un homme bien et je ne peux continuer de vous rendre la vie plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout. Prenez soin de vous,_

 _Martin."_

Même si le fait de se retrouver de nouveau seul dans cette propriété l'inquiétait, il se rendait compte aussi que ce départ n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

Les mains crispées sur le volant, Martin faisait un long détour pour contourner la ville et ainsi pouvoir entrer par le côté opposé à celui occupé par la grande majorité des mort-vivants. C'est Daniel qui avait donné cette astuce un soir, "au cas où tu veux aller faire un tour", avait-il dit, avec un sourire sincère. Si Martin était venu ici, ce n'était pas sans raison, il n'avait prit qu'une bouteille d'eau accompagnée d'une conserve de cassoulet. Il avait donc besoin de trouver des provisions très vite. Cependant, cette ville lui placardait l'image de la jeune femme qu'ils avaient abandonnés il y a presque deux semaines, James et lui. Surtout lui d'ailleurs, car il s'était retourné et l'avais vu. Pourtant il n'a pas empêché James de démarrer. James qui lui aussi est mort. Et si finalement c'était ça la bonne solution ? Mourir. Mais Martin retira cette pensée de sa tête, s'il avait été là, James aurait répondu sur un ton dur : "Raconte pas de conneries, on s'en sort très bien." Il aurait peut-être eu raison. Sûrement même.

Le jeune homme laissa son véhicule sur le bord de la route, près de l'épicerie dans laquelle ils étaient restés enfermés de longues heures. Il se souvenait avoir laisser beaucoup de choses dedans. De quoi survivre encore quelques jours. Suffisamment de temps pour trouver une autre ville, un autre lieu où trouver des ressources. Pelle à la main, il entra doucement dans le bâtiment, méfiant. Et si quelqu'un avait entendu le bruit du moteur et s'était caché dedans ? Pire : Et si des pilleurs traînaient dans le coin ? Martin secoua sa tête. Il devait arrêter. Lorsque James était là, il réfléchissait aussi pour Martin, et il le rassurait. Là il est seul, et c'était de sa faute, autant assumer. Levant la tête, il se dirigea vers les rayons d'un pas sûr. Il commença à remplir son sac des quelques conserves qui traînaient encore par terre ou au fond de vieilles caisses. Soudain, alors qu'il était accroupis, il senti un objet en métal froid s'appuyer sur sa nuque. Derrière lui, une personne soupira...


	13. XIII - Transformation

XIII. Transformation

Le corps brûlant, Emma avait pensé un instant que le poison parcourait ses veines à grande vitesse, que la mort l'entraînait peu à peu, que cette chaleur était due aux assauts des dents pourries sur sa peau, dans ses muscles. Mais ce n'était pas ça, elle le compris dès l'instant où, sans s'en rendre compte, elle poussa violemment sur ses jambes afin de se projeter en avant. Un peu comme si elle s'était donné de l'élan, Emma avait ensuite couru droit devant, cherchant seulement à ne pas se faire dévorer. Elle était alors partie se réfugier dans l'arbre près duquel était la voiture quelques secondes plus tôt. Puis, fermant les yeux, elle avait attendu. Attendu que les créatures se lassent de gratter l'arbre, qu'elles prennent la décision de faire autre chose de plus intéressant. Elle dû attendre le lendemain matin pour se rendre compte que le groupe de mort-vivants s'était éloigné d'une cinquantaine de mètres, se rapprochant de la ville.

Elle fit un résumé rapide de sa situation, chose importante à faire régulièrement en survie. Le tour était vite fait, elle avait son couteau de chasse, ses vêtements,-ce qui était déjà beaucoup- ainsi qu'une haine sans égale envers les survivants qui ne pensaient qu'à eux. Ils croyaient quoi ? Que tout le monde voulait leur mort ? Après tout, maintenant Emma le pensait aussi. Elle descendit prudemment de l'arbre, gardant un œil sur la foule endormie qui traînait des pieds non loin de là. Le plan était simple, elle devait trouver une arme, un sac puis de quoi manger. Et boire évidemment. Elle repoussa ses cheveux blonds derrière ses oreilles avant de mettre les mains sur les hanches, postée face à la petite ville en mauvais état. Elle hocha la tête, comme pour se donner du courage. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruit de moteur en approche, probablement en direction de la dite ville. Si seulement elle avait toujours son fusil de précision. Alors, tout en écoutant attentivement, elle commença à contourner les mort-vivants, espérant trouver ces personnes et leur emprunter du matériel.

Elle mit une bonne heure à réellement entrer et se rapprocher du véhicule qui semblait être en déplacement presque continue. Elle entra dans une ruelle et s'accroupit derrière une benne à ordure, observant d'un œil la route qui passait à côté. Elle aperçut alors le fameux véhicule, un fourgon blanc sale. Celui-ci s'arrêta devant un bar tabac, laissa descendre deux hommes puis continua sa course vers d'autres points, plus éloignés. Ni une ni deux, Emma sortie de la ruelle et se dirigea vers le bar. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir si les hommes étaient armés. Étaient-ce des hommes ? Dans tout les cas, elle allait jouer stratégique. Elle entra dans le bar, prenant l'air le plus désespéré possible et prononça d'une voix faible :

\- S'il vous plaît ?

Un homme apparut derrière le comptoir, avec de gros yeux surpris. Tout de suite il leva une hache au dessus de sa tête et tenta de paraître menaçant :

\- N'approchez pas !

\- J'ai besoin d'aide, insista Emma, jouant toujours le même rôle.

\- Je...

L'homme se retourna vers une ombre qui venait de sortir des toilettes, une machette à la main.

\- Il se passe quoi là ?

C'était une femme, elle devait avoir la quarantaine d'années, noire avec des cheveux noirs bouclés ébouriffés sur son crâne. Elle avait de petits yeux marrons, qui laissaient paraître de la méfiance. L'homme quand à lui était le contraire, tout pâle, portant un bob sur un crâne sans doute chauve, il avait aussi une légère barbe rousse et des yeux noirs. Il était maigrichon et semblait avoir du mal à tenir sa hache. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Emma et dit :

\- Cette fille à besoin d'aide.

\- Alors quoi ? On l'invite à prendre un café ? Ou tu préfère un truc plus intime ?

La femme ricana, laissant son ami rougir.

\- Carmen s'il te plaît ! On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça, elle n'a aucune arme.

\- Je m'en fous, je veux pas de problèmes avec Will. On a dit qu'on acceptait plus personne, point final.

Sans attirer l'attention, Emma avait sortit son couteau de son étui.

La fameuse Carmen approcha doucement de Emma, la machette le long du corps, et la regarda de haut -et pour cause, elle faisait bien une tête de plus.

Les deux femmes se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes, à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, et ce que Emma vit la poussa à faire ce qu'elle fit par la suite, ce qui représentait aussi la chose qui allait la changer pour le restant de sa vie. Elle vit de la haine, de la rancœur, du dégoût devant cette jeune fille faible qui ne méritait pas de survivre, qui ne méritait pas leur attention. En un clin d'œil, Emma leva sa main gauche pour enfoncer la lame luisante dans la gorge de Carmen, qui, surprise, n'eut que le temps d'émettre un hoquet étouffé. Le rouquin hurla, lâchant sa hache, les mains sur le visage. Emma regarda le corps de Carmen s'écrouler au sol, le sang sortant de sa bouche à flots. Elle était en train de se noyer dans son propre sang, suppliant Emma de son regard. Celle-ci resta l'observer sans rien dire. Puis, quand Carmen arrêta de s'agiter, Emma lui transperça le crâne. Enfin elle se leva et observa l'autre, des larmes sur les joues, le regard horrifié...


	14. XIV - Délivrance

XIV. Délivrance

Lorsqu'un événement se produit, laissant au plus profond de nous un sentiment très fort, nous avons beau le cacher, faire bonne figure, il y a toujours un moment où il ressurgit, un moment de libération pendant lequel on laisse échapper ce qui nous pèse sur le cœur. Après avoir assassiné Carmen, c'est exactement le sentiment qui a parcouru Emma. Non pas d'avoir tué Carmen. Mais d'avoir été celle qui n'était pas la gentille Emma, celle qui n'était pas faible, celle qui ne disait pas oui par politesse, celle qui n'attendait pas de se prendre des coups pour aider ses amis. Non, elle était celle qui donnait les coups, celle qui refusait d'ignorer ses ennemis, celle qui détestait ces lâches et traîtres qui la laissent tomber après avoir reçu son aide.

C'est pourquoi la couleur rougeâtre, l'odeur de sang et les bruits visqueux qui emplissaient le bar ne la dérangeait pas. La dizaine de cadavre qui jonchaient le sol ne lui laissait aucun regret. Qui qu'ils soient, ils n'étaient pas bons. Et ils avaient fait une erreur en laissant un fusil d'assaut derrière la porte d'entrée. Une erreur qui leur à tous coûté la vie.

\- Oh mon dieu... murmura l'homme apeuré toujours derrière le comptoir.

Il se pencha et vomi tout son corps par-terre, dégoûté par l'image qui resterai gravé dans son esprit à jamais. Emma resta sur place quelques instants, ne sachant si elle devait le laisser là, au milieu de ceux qui ont été ses "amis", où si elle devait lui proposer de la suivre, au risque de gagner en faiblesse. Elle soupira puis fit part de sa décision :

\- Je suis désolé pour eux, ils étaient barbares et lâches, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'ils m'auraient fait s'ils m'avaient eu vivante. Surtout eux -Elle désigna les trois corps d'hommes qui avaient l'air particulièrement fous lorsqu'ils avaient débarqués affolés dans l'épicerie. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, ça ne l'ai pas pour moi, et ça ne le sera plus jamais pour personne. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que tu as l'air légèrement plus malin que ces types. Alors si tu veux, je recrute.

Puis, décidée à ne pas perdre de temps, Emma ramassa la M16 qui avait servi au massacre, trouva quelques chargeurs pleins puis elle quitta le bâtiment, ses Rangers piétinant le corps de deux personnes au passage. En passant la porte, elle cru entendre des pleurs. "Quelle importance", se dit-elle, pensant tout de même à cet homme qui venait de perdre le peu de chose qui lui restait. Même si elle jouait à la personne forte, le quart d'heure qui venait de s'écouler lentement avait été un véritable enfer. Du sang partout, des cris, des lames qui volaient à travers le bâtiment… Emma ne se sentait pas bien. Elle avait elle aussi une légère envie de vomir qui tiraillait son corps. Elle garda la tête droite, le regard fixé devant elle, préférant ne pas regarder au sol, de peur de ne pas tenir le choque, de s'écrouler, de montrer un instant de faiblesse. Elle ne pouvais pas se permettre de faire ça.

\- C'est bon ! Cria-t-il dans le dos de Emma. Ne me laissez pas seul...

Emma s'arrêta puis, sans se retourner elle lui lança :

\- Alors trouvons un abri avant la nuit, histoire de se poser un peu. D'un point de vue extérieur, Emma était une tueuse sans âme et sans cœur. Du point de vue de Emma elle-même, elle était la même chose. Une personne sans âme et sans cœur, qui ne laissait pas vivre ce genre de personnes.

L'autre ne répondit rien, peut-être inquiet malgré tout de la décision qu'il venait de prendre. Emma l'entendait traverser le champ de bataille avec des sons de dégoût. Et s'il tentait quelque chose pour la tuer ? Il avait toutes les raisons de vouloir le faire après tout, après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ou peut-être qu'il deviendrait un allié de confiance, quelqu'un sur qui elle pourrait compter en toute circonstance. Elle ne savait pas, pas encore. Elle le saurait forcément à un moment. Il restait à espérer qu'elle le sache assez tôt…


	15. XV - Comme on se retrouve

XV. Comme on se retrouve...

Emma et Paul étaient restés quelques jours dans la même maison. En temps normal la jeune femme préférait être en déplacement permanent mais dans le cas actuel, il fallait qu'ils se reposent, autant elle que lui. Pendant ses journées, Paul avait prit le temps de barricader des fenêtres, même s'il savait qu'ils ne comptaient pas rester. Emma comprenait très bien pourquoi il le faisait. Juste pour ne pas rester dans un coin à ruminer le passé, aussi proche et douloureux soit-il. Quand à elle, elle sortait régulièrement fouiller à la recherche de nourriture, de l'eau surtout. La ville était calme en raison de la fusillade qui avait tué tant de monde. Tout les morts étaient regroupés autour du petit bar. Mais comme Paul, Emma pensait. Et les deux survivants, en l'espace de quelques jours, s'étaient rapprochés considérablement. Certes il y avait beaucoup de silences gênés, mais on pouvait sentir que Paul avait appris à avoir confiance en la femme qui avait massacré tout son groupe. Quand à elle, elle avait appris à le considérer comme un allié de taille. Bref, les choses allaient mieux. Mais une question planait tout de même : Jusqu'à quand ?

C'est en passant devant l'épicerie pour la deuxième fois que Emma remarqua une ombre en train de se déplacer avec de petits mouvements rapides et stressés. Silencieusement, elle s'était alors approchée, M16 à la main, décidée à être raisonnable si la personne était quelqu'un de bien. Elle entra et pu constater que le jeune homme devant elle était penché sur des conserves au sol. Sans hésiter elle avança rapidement et déposa le canon de son arme sur la nuque de l'homme. Alors elle reconnut ses cheveux, ses épaules... Elle soupira.

\- Les mains sur la tête, et au moindre mouvement brusque, je te descend, clair ? Dit-elle d'un ton froid.

\- Ok, on se calme, je vais me tirer et tout va bien se passer, dit-il en exécutant les ordres.

\- On va faire autrement : il est où ton pote ?

\- Mon... Je suis seul.

\- Et l'autre, avec les cheveux noirs, il est où ?

\- ... Il... Il est mort, il y a quelques jours.

\- Tu as un véhicule ?

\- Non, rien.

\- Aller te moque pas de moi, où est ta caisse ? S'énerva Emma.

Elle enfonça le canon dans la nuque du jeune homme.

\- J'ai pas de véhicule ! Cria-t-il, comme paniqué.

Emma baissa son arme et recula de quelques pas. Elle lui ordonna de se lever et de se retourner, ce qu'il fit sans perdre de temps. Puis, après quelques instants d'attente, il ouvrit de grands yeux, ouvrit la bouche et essaya de parler.

\- Oh non... Je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé, vraiment.

Il paraissait sincère. Ses yeux brillaient, il semblait avoir peur et être presque touché de la revoir. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il l'avait reconnue, mais qui disait qu'il n'allait pas lui planter un couteau dans le dos dès qu'elle se retournerai ? Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle s'était posé les mêmes questions pour Paul, en qui elle offrait chaque jour une plus grande part de confiance. A l'entrée, elle entendit des frottements suivis de plusieurs râlements rauques. Elle devait prendre une décision, et vite...


	16. XVI - Pris au Piège

XVI. Pris au piège

Lorsque la colère nous envahit, nous somme prit de cette envie de tout balancer, de tout rejeter, de hurler et de se défouler. Seulement parfois, la raison nous rattrape juste à temps, permettant d'éviter de commettre une erreur dont les conséquences pourraient être terribles.

Sentant la sueur ruisseler sur son front, Martin resta silencieux devant cette jeune femme au visage dur et doux à la fois. Elle était maintenant dos à lui et face à la porte, comme concentrée. Les deux survivants s'étaient réfugiés dans l'arrière boutique après que Emma ai baissé son arme. Depuis maintenant une heure, des cadavres en mouvement faisaient les 100 pas devant la porte, probablement insouciants du temps qui passait. Martin s'essuya le front d'un revers de manche.

\- Ils finiront bien par partir, non ? Chuchota-t-il, inquiet.

Aucune réponse. Les bruits de pas commençaient à raisonner dans le crâne de Martin.

\- Encore merci de m'avoir laissé une chance.

Toujours silencieuse, les pas étaient de plus en plus forts.

\- Je m'appelle Martin.

Les sont étaient sourds et emplissaient ses oreilles.

\- Je...

Emma resta de dos, la vue de Martin se brouilla légèrement. Il s'appuya contre le mur face à la porte, sentant ses mains trembler.

\- Je... S'il te...

Il aperçus les cheveux blonds qui firent un mouvement puis tout devint noir...

" _Machine that spins within me_ "

Une voix chantait.

" _And the spirit that drives me on_ "

Une voix masculine.

" _Searching for an answer_ "

Quelqu'un de jeune.

" _Welcome to my world_

 _Welcome to my world_

 _Welcome to my only world_ "

Martin ouvrit les yeux. Autour de lui, tout était... blanc ? Il tenta de se redresser doucement et senti sa tête tourner. Il observa les alentours. Il était dans une chambre. La pièce contenait un lit sur lequel il se trouvait, une petite commode, qui devait contenir des vêtements, ainsi qu'un bureau étrangement propre et vide. Dessus se trouvait un simple lecteur CD qui diffusait la musique " _Space Junk_ ". Tout d'un coup, une personne entra dans la chambre, un plateau dans les bras. La femme, âgée d'une soixantaine d'année et souriante, déposa le plateau sur le bureau et lui dit :

\- Tu es enfin réveillé, je suis sûre que tu as hâte de revoir tes amis.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte puis s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard méfiant :

\- Reste couché quelques minutes le temps de te réveiller complètement. Après ça mange, tu as besoin de forces.

Elle quitta la salle et ferma la porte derrière elle. Ses amis ? Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Au fond de lui, un espoir naissait : Et si le monde apocalyptique qu'il avait vu n'était qu'un rêve ?


	17. XVII - Rêve ?

XVII. Rêve ?

Lorsque l'on sort d'un mauvais rêve, on a toujours ce cours instant durant lequel on pense toujours s'y trouver. Pendant lequel on pense qu'il n'est autre que la réalité. On raconte que les cauchemars sont une façon pour notre esprit d'évacuer de mauvaises choses, une façon de vider sa conscience. Il arrive de rêver que nous sommes dans un autre monde, parallèle, de comprendre ce monde tout en sachant qu'il n'est pas le bon. Au fond, la question est de savoir s'il y a réellement un "bon" monde. Ce que l'on décrit comme une vie n'est-elle pas finalement qu'un simple rêve éveillé dans lequel nous contrôlons nos actes, mais aucunement les événements qui nous entourent ? Qu'est-ce que 100 ans dans l'éternité du temps ? Qu'est la Terre dans l'infini de l'univers ? Qu'est-ce qu'un Homme dans un espace que nous faisons semblant de comprendre ?

Martin poussa le plateau sur le côté après l'avoir regardé avec dégoût. Il n'avait pas faim. Pas du tout faim, cette nourriture le répugnait presque. Il se dirigea vers la porte, lentement et méfiant. Ce n'était pas possible. Comment avait-il pu arriver ici d'un coup ? Où était Emma ? Après tout, peut-être qu'elle n'existait même pas. Au fond de lui, il espérait que cette théorie tienne toujours une fois qu'il aurai posé des questions à cette femme.

Il arriva dans un long couloir qui menait à un genre de salon. Il y entendait des voix, deux hommes parlaient et riaient ensembles. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Martin avait été persuadé que tout allait bien, qu'il était revenue dans le "bon" monde. Mais il comprit son erreur lorsqu'il aperçus par l'entrebâillement d'une porte sur la gauche un lit occupé. Il ouvrit la porte, sachant déjà ce qui l'attendait : Le corps sans vie de Emma était là, étendue de tout son long, les vêtements déchirés, sales, laissant apparaître des tâches de sang. Les draps blancs eux-mêmes avaient absorbés la couleur rouge vif. Martin senti son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il entra dans la chambre d'un pas hésitant. Il tomba à genoux devant le lit, prit sa tête entre ses deux mains et murmura pour lui-même :

\- C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible...

La première fois que cette jeune femme lui avait fait confiance, elle était passée à deux doigts de la mort. Une fois encore, elle lui avait fais confiance, elle l'avait épargné, pensant qu'il en valait la peine.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Il entendit du bruit à l'entrée de la pièce. La femme qui était venue le voir était là, le regard plein de tristesse. Elle s'approcha et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Ce n'est pas finit, dit-elle.

\- Je me tire, dit-il, soudain prit de colère.

\- Attend, insista la femme.

Martin se leva et se plaça face à elle. Elle le fixa dans les yeux et affirma :

\- Ce n'est pas finit pour elle.

Alors l'esprit de Martin se métamorphosa de nouveau. Il se sentait de nouveau faible et fragile.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle a de grave blessure, mais c'est une battante, elle peut s'en remettre.

\- Depuis combien de temps on est là ?

\- Vous êtes arrivés i peine 24 heures. Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

\- Non je... Non... Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est ce qu'elle a pu me dire avant de s'effondrer.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Que tu étais un type bien.

La femme tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Ces derniers mots raisonnaient encore dans la tête de Martin. Il observa le visage meurtri de Emma puis serra les poings. Il fallait l'aider.

"BAM !"

Martin sursauta. Un coup de feu venait de retentir, juste dehors. Il se dirigea tout de suite vers la fenêtre et comprit qu'il était dans un appartement au deuxième ou troisième étage d'un immeuble. Juste en bas, dans la rue, une ombre rapide et agile se faufilait entre les obstacles qui bouchaient la voie, apparemment pressée de quitter les lieux. Dans la pièce voisine, les autres occupants de l'immeuble s'agitaient. Ce coup de feu ne semblait pas voulu des propriétaires des lieux. Et des choses encore moins désirées étaient déjà en approche…


	18. XVIII - La Fuite

XVIII. La fuite

\- Martin ?!

Emma commença à paniquer. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude mais là, elle était piégée dans une petite pièce sombre et maintenant que l' _autre_ avait perdu connaissance, elle était seule. Elle avait bien senti dans ses derniers mots qu'il n'allait pas bien. Elle respira lentement quelques instants et ferma les yeux afin de reprendre ses esprits. "Pas de quoi stresser, tu t'en es toujours sortie, il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal, si ?"

Elle rouvrit les yeux et chercha une issue. Il y en avait forcément une quelque part, une porte, une fenêtre...N'importe quelle ouverture ! Emma passa derrière les rayons de la réserve et découvrit une fenêtre suffisamment grande pour pouvoir la faire passer, et suffisamment basse pour qu'elle puisse y glisser le type. Elle glissa donc le corps de Martin jusqu'à la fenêtre, tant bien que mal, puis tenta de le soulever pour l'y faire passer. Après réfléxion, elle décida de d'abord regarder comment l'extérieur se présentait. Elle pouvait voir que la fenêtre menait sur une petite ruelle déserte qui elle-même menait à une route. Elle allait faire une nouvelle tentative quand elle entendi des bruits de pas précipités. Par réflexe elle sorti son couteau et se baissa, prête à bondir. Quelqu'un s'arrêta prêt de la fenêtre, comme hésitant. Puis Emma aperçus un pied qui l'escaladait. A peine la personne fut entrée Emma bondit sur le jeune homme et le projeta à terre, un couteau sous la gorge.

\- Non ! S'il vous plaît !

Avec ses cheveux châtains courts, les yeux marrons clairs, il devait avoir 20 ans tout au plus. Emma recula tout en restant méfiante. Si jamais il tentait quoique se soit de stupide, elle n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à le planter.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je fuis, d'ailleurs, parlez moins fort, ils vont nous entendre là.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Je sais pas, un groupe. Ils sont deux ou trois avec des flingues, ils ont buté mon père et mes potes. maintenant ils veulent me buter moi.

\- Ils sont où ?

\- Je sais pas ! Là, quelque part, pas loin. Ils vont nous massacrer, merde !

Emma hésita un instant puis se leva et laisse l'autre en faire autant.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Tony... merci de me laisser une chance.

Il soupira puis remarqua le corps de Martin par-terre. Il fit de gros yeux et croisa le regard d'Emma. Il dévia tout de suite.

\- Il est vivant, il est juste...malade.

\- Je... ok, pas de soucis.

Mais Tony n'avais pas confiance, il jetait des regards inquiets au corps. De nouveau dans la ruelle des bruits de pas retentirent. Tony se plaça contre le mur, dos à la fenêtre, tremblant de tout son corps. Emma quand à elle se baissa tout en observant par l'ouverture. Les sons s'éloignèrent.

\- Aide moi, on le sort de là.

Emma enjamba la fenêtre et, avec l'aide de Tony, sorti le corps de Martin, aussi lourd soit-il. Puis la jeune femme avança jusqu'au bout de la ruelle, le fusil d'assaut en main, prête au moindre problème... sauf peut-être aux trois canons qui étaient dirigés sur son crâne lorsqu'elle sortis de la sombre ruelle.

\- Coucou ma jolie, dit un grand brun au style militaire, un énorme sourire aux lèvres...


End file.
